All I Wanna Do
by PinkamenaDianePie-Mrs.Turner
Summary: A small love story based off of Heart's song All I Wanna Do. Does feature Lemony goodness! Just a warning, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Features an "unknown" Youtuber. Rating M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy night, and I was driving down a lonely dark road. I had just fought with my boyfriend, and I was trying to blow off steam. So, I ended up leaving the house. While driving, I spotted a single person walking in the rain. After getting closer, I realized that the figure was a tall male, and he didn't even have an umbrella or a coat, to protect him from the pelting rain. Feeling sorry for the guy, I pulled up to him, and asked him if he'd like a ride, to wherever it is that he was going. He smiled at me with the most gorgeous smile that I'd ever seen, and accepted my offer. He got in the car, and we drove for quite a while.

During this drive, we talked and laughed together for a long time. I was able to study him during this time. He wore rimless glasses, and had dark hair that went into a fauxhawk. He had gorgeous chocolatey brown eyes that sparkled when he laughed, and he was hilariously funny. I ended up asking myself if I was falling for him. He started getting very flirty, and thats when I lost it. I couldn't help myself, I pulled the car over on the side of the road, and told him the feelings that were bursting inside of me. To my surprise, he leaned in and kissed me. I asked him if it would be wrong to ask him to spend the night with me, because I felt that this was love at first sight. He just laughed deeply and replied by kissing me again, but more feverishley.

After that I pulled into a hotel parking lot, that I knew well, and went in to get a key. I went back to the car, key in hand, and we walked up to the door of the room. Locking the door behind me, I took off my jacket and threw it over the back of a chair. Then the stranger pushed me up against a door and started to kiss me again, but with more passion this time. His tongue locked itself into a battle with mine, with his winning the upper hand. Then he started to slip his hand up under my shirt, and grab hold of my breast. He then broke the kiss and lifted my shirt over my head and off my body, tossing it in the floor behind him. He then lifted me in the air, with my legs wrapped around his waist, and set me down on the bed.

He then kissed me along my neck and collarbone, and then back up to my lips. Breaking the kiss again, he lifted his own shirt, which was black and had a red **M** on it, up and off of his own body. He then wrapped his arms around my back, and tried to unhook my bra. After winning the fight with my bra hook, he lifted the bra in the air and yelled in victory. I was sitting there laughing with my arms covering my breasts, he moved my hands away from my breasts and put his face between them and exclaimed: "BOOBIES!" That just made me laugh even harder. After that, he started kissing along my chest. Finding one of my nipples he kissed it and started licking it, all while stimulating the other. After quite a few pleasured moans from me, he stopped and demanded that I remove my pants. I happily obliged, as he did the same. He plopped down on the bed, and pulled me into his lap.

While on his lap, he kissed me and brushed the hair out of my face. He then asked me if I really wanted to do this, I replied with a swift yes and a kiss. He then stood up and took off his boxers, revealing a rather large erection. I then quickly removed my underwear, with my gaze fixated on his "happiness". He positioned himself at my entrance, after me giving him a nod of approval, he continued on. He pushed himself in to the hilt, then slowly pulled back, almost slipping out. He then started thrusting at a slow pace, gaining moans of utter pleasure from me. After some time he quickened his pace and started breathing heavily, I knew he was reaching his climax, as was I. I felt him twitch inside me as he released his semen inside of me. Feeling this, I reached my own orgasm.

Sweaty and spent, we collapsed on the bed, having made love three more times that night, just like strangers. As he curled his arms around me, He looked into my eyes and whispered, "I love you." "I love you too," i said while drifting off to sleep.

The next morning he awoke to find the woman he loved, was gone. But, there was a note laying on the pillow. It read as follows;

My Love,

Last night was the most amazing thing that ever happened to me. We made magic last night, and you made a woman out of me, so many times. I'm sorry for only leaving this note, but it was the only way. I am the flower, and you are the seed, we walked in the garden, and we planted a tree. Now baby, don't try to find me, please don't you dare. Just live in my memory, you'll always be there.

D.C.

He put on his clothes, and pocketed the note, then he walked out the door into the sunlight, with only his memories to remind him. That one night of love was all he knew. She had those loving arms, that he held on to. He would always remember what she said to him, "All I wanna do is make love to you."

Years Later...

I was driving down a long, tree shaded road, listening to my son giggling in the back seat, when I saw a lonesome stranger walking along the side of the road. I pulled up alongside him, only to see that it was him, the one man from years ago, the one from my memories. "Could I get a ride from you, beautiful stranger?" he asked. He took a look in the back to see my son playing with a teddy bear, and was shocked to see his own eyes staring back at him. I unlocked the car and he got in. "I see that you've been busy, your son is adorable," he said, "He's mine, isn't he?" "Now I can explain," I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said. "Well I couldn't exactly tell you, given that I don't even know your name," I said, "Besides, how would I know you wanted to be involved in his life?" "All I know is I love you, and I want to be involved in our son's life." he said. "We can't be together," I said, "Because I'm married." "I love you but, I also love him. But he couldn't give me the one thing that you can." "What's that?" he asked. "The gift of my child."

The car stopped and he got out, he kissed his love on the lips and took another glimpse of his sleeping child. "My name is Mark, by the way." he said. She scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Mine is Daryl." she said.

And as the car drove off, Mark read the note. On it was her phone number, with a final sentence on the very bottom. "I love you, Mark." "I love you too," he whispered into the cool, soft air.

**Okay this was my first attempt at writing lemon.**

**I actually like how this one came out.**

**If you want me to continue this story, let me know, cuz I have great ideas for a continuing chapter.**

**:{3**


	2. Chapter 2

I was feeding my son, Phineas Fender, in his high chair, when my cell phone rang. "Hello," I said, picking up the phone. "Hello there, beautiful." came a smooth, throaty voice. "Mark, what are you doing calling me?" I asked. "I wanted to know if you and Phineas would like to go out with me today." he replied. My husband had been away this morning and would be gone for the week, so I figured that it couldn't hurt anything to take him up on that offer. Besides, it wasn't a date, I was going with my son.

So I showed up where he told me to meet him, and as I pulled into the parking lot, Mark was standing there leaning against a car. "Hey, gorgeous." he said, while giving me a hug. "That's a bit of an exaggeration." I said. Phineas ran to Mark and he picked him up. "Hey there, buddy, tell your mommy that she's a liar." "Oh, are you trying to turn my son against me now?" ,I said while stretching my arms out to take my son from him. "No mommy, I want Mark to hold me." said Phineas. I saw Mark's face turn up in a huge grin. "I guess he likes me, how about some ice cream?"

Mark took us to a little ice cream shop, and paid for everything, even though I insisted on paying. He took us to the Children's Museum, which Phineas really enjoyed, and we had a picnic lunch. Altogether it was an enjoyable day. We were walking in the park ,and Phineas had fallen asleep while Mark was carrying him. Before he fell asleep, I heard Phineas say; "I wish Mark was my daddy." Hearing that, I started to cry,and when I looked at Mark, who was cuddling our son and tears were rolling down his cheeks. I walked over closer to Mark, and wrapped my arms around the both of them.

Mark helped me put Phineas into his car seat, and closed the car door. "Thank you for a wonderful day," I said. "You're very welcome." he said while walking to his car. "Wait," I called out to him, "Would you like to come over to the house?"

I pulled into the driveway of my house, with Mark's car pulling in right behind me.

While I was tucking Phineas in, Mark walked into the room. And as I kissed my son on the forehead, Mark asked if he could help tuck him in. I watched him kiss Phineas' forehead and place a stuffed toy that looked like himself in the crib. "I love you, son." he whispered. Then he turned on a nightlight and left the room. I asked him if he wanted something to drink, he asked for a glass of water. "You know, since that night, I've never been able to get you out of my head." he said. "I've loved you since you picked me up that night." "I've tried to build relationships with other women, but it never worked out, becuase they weren't you, and now that I know that we have a child, I know that I need you even more." Mark started to say something else when, I cut him off with a kiss. "I know", I said, "I need you too." "My husband left me this morning, I found the note on the fridge. He said that in order to keep his career afloat he needed to move to LA, and leave me." "Are you sure?" "I checked the house for his stuff, and it's all gone." "I'm sorry baby." Mark said. "It's alright because, I never really loved him as much as I love you." I replied, puntuating my sentence with a soft kiss. "So, what I'm asking is, if you'll stay with me tonight?" Mark wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deeply, then he picked me and took me to the bedroom, closing the door behind us.

We made love like strangers, all night long. He said, "All I wanna do is make love to you. I got loving arms to hold on to."

**I didn't wait for a response from you guys, I just put it up. Yep a second chapter.**

**What are you gonna do about it?**

**Huh?**

**No but, should I continue and make it a full story?**

**Please review. Pleeeeeeeease?**


End file.
